


Neglected Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Mentions of Past Kara/Maggie/Alex, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Kara feels neglected with her girlfriends Alex and Kelly, talking to hers and Alex's ex Maggie helps Kara confront Alex about how neglected she has felt lately.Can Alex and Kelly make it right?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Neglected Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kelly/Kara/Alex Polyamory story
> 
> Never tried it before so I hope you enjoy it
> 
> See you at the end Note
> 
> Emily.

Kara was sitting alone with her thoughts, her cell phone was buzzing away with texts from Alex and Kelly, both wondering where she was and if she was okay but Kara continued to ignore the texts, downing her whiskey she closed her eyes to favor the liquid sliding down her throat, she wasn’t in the mood to talk to Alex or Kelly, not since earlier after she exploded at them, she was so angry that she started screaming and she stormed out of the apartment.

The phone buzzed again with a text from Alex appearing on the screen;

_Alex (10:55pm): Kara… please talk to us, what did I do wrong?_

Kara sighed heavily as she turned her phone off and downed another glass when a familiar voice came from behind her “Wow… you look miserable”

Kara turned to the owner of the voice and smiled “Hello Maggie” she whispered.

Maggie stepped over and leaned down, kissing Kara’s cheek tenderly before pulling away, brushing her hand through Kara’s blonde hair Maggie smiled “I’ve missed you” she whispered.

Kara nodded her head “I’ve missed you too” she replied.

Maggie moved and sat down on the opposite side of the booth “So… what did you want to see me about?” she asked curiously “If you want to bed me, I am sorry but my girlfriend isn’t into Polyamory” she replied with a sad smile “Though I’ve missed you deeply Kara”

“I’ve missed you too Maggie” Kara whispered “Watching you leave that day broke my heart” she admitted.

“I know… but we both know it was for the best” Maggie said “You and Alex wanted kids and I didn’t” she said.

“I would have been happy with just you” Kara said “I think I would be far happy if I was with you now” she said.

Maggie narrowed her eyes confused “Okay… what’s going on?” Maggie asked worried about her best friend and ex-girlfriend.

Kara took a deep breath before focusing on Maggie “When you, Alex and I were together… did you… did you see me as an equal?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked horrified by the question “Of course I did… you know I did” she replied before sighing heavily “Kara, what’s going on?” she asked.

Kara took a deep breath and she launched into the story starting with how everything was perfect when Kelly joined the relationship, Alex and Kara spent nights together with each other and Kelly but then recently Alex moved with Kelly and Kara was left out, still living in her apartment, then Alex had received a job offer in another city and she had discussed it with Kelly but not with Kara and to top it all off it was their anniversary and Kara brought tickets for a romantic cruise for the 3 of them but before she could reveal her surprise Alex revealed her surprise, 2 tickets to Hawaii.

Maggie shook her head by the end of it, Kara sighed heavily as she leaned back against the booth “Maybe I am over-reacting” she said.

Maggie smiled as she shook her head “No you’re not… you have ever right to be angry” she said, she knew Kara loved and adored Alex and she knew the feeling was mutual but it sounded to her that Alex was neglecting Kara for Kelly and it sounded like Kelly was neglecting Kara, taking Kara’s hands into hers Maggie looked at Kara “Tell me… when was the last time you 3 made love?” she asked.

Kara blushed but she shrugged “A month and 3 weeks, most of the time Alex and Kelly are spending a romantic evening together” she said.

“Kara… what do you want to do” Maggie asked as she looked at her ex “What are you feeling… right here?” she asked as she tapped her hand against her chest where her own heart was beating.

“I feel… that if they don’t see me as an equal member of this relationship” Kara started “Then I can’t keep doing this” she said.

Maggie nodded her head understand “Go and talk to Alex… tell her how you feel” she said.

Kara nodded her head, Maggie was right… she did need to talk to Alex, grabbing her drink she downed it on one shot and got to her feet, Maggie watched her leave and she smiled sadly, she deeply missed Kara and now she was dreading letting her go.

In the meantime Alex was curled up on the couch in tears, she was heartbroken by Kara’s reaction and thought she would be happy, she had no idea what she did wrong, Kelly ran her hands through Alex’s hair when the doorbell rang out, getting to her feet Kelly walked to the door and opened it wide, her eyes widened “Kara… where have you been?!” she demanded.

Alex raised her head at the mention of Kara’s name, jumping to her feet Alex ran for the door as Kara stepped inside and without warning Alex flung herself onto her girlfriend, kissing her all over her face, Kara placed her hands on Alex’s hips as she held Alex close as Alex peppered her face with kisses before she pulled away “Where have you been?” Alex demanded, tears running down her cheeks.

“I’ve… I just needed time to think” Kara replied “About what I wanted to say” she said.

Alex swallowed heavily knowing she wasn’t going to like where this was going “Kara… please, I… I thought you would like the surprise” she said.

Kara sighed heavily “The surprise was…” she shook her head “Wait… what?” she asked.

“The tickets to Hawaii” Alex replied equally confused “I thought you would like them” she said.

“Wait… are you saying at the tickets were for me and you?” Kara asked.

“Who else?” Alex replied, her face a comical expression.

“But… I thought that they were for you and Kelly” Kara replied.

Alex shook her head “No… Kelly is going way with James to visit her family, remember?” she asked.

“How can I remember when you lot barely talk to me!” Kara snapped.

Alex jerked back stunned, Kara had never snapped at her before but she knew it was well deserved, she had been neglecting Kara and so had Kelly, Kara and her were dating before Kelly came along and yet Kelly and her were living together in the suburbs whilst Kara was living in an apartment in the city, then there was the whole job offer incident, Alex nodded her head dejected “I’m sorry Kara… I know we’ve been neglecting you lately which is why I arranged for you and I to go to Hawaii” she said.

Kara looked at her with such pain it broke her heart “If you can’t accept me as an equal in this relationship… then… I don’t want this” she said before pulling out the 3 tickets for the cruise “Here… keep them” she turned and headed towards the door leaving Alex's heart in ruins, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Kelly blocked her path “Kara wait… Alex and I were wrong, we never meant to make you feel left out” she said “But please… let me give you my surprise” she said, Kara sighed heavily shaking her head as she made a defeated noise and remained on the spot as Kelly opened the draw and grabbed the box inside “Here” she said as she handed the box to Kara “Open it” she instructed, Alex nodded her head, tears in her eyes as her heart was in pieces, Kara was going to walk away because she had failed her, Kara opened the box and her eyes narrowed in confusion as she pulled out a key from inside, Kara looked at Kelly confused as Kelly simply smiled “I want you to move in with us” she said.

Kara sighed heavily “For gods sake… this has nothing to do about me not living with you” she said before shrugging “Okay maybe it is a little” she admitted “This has everything to do with the fact that neither you or Alex treat me like an equal in this relationship” she threw at them.

Alex took her hand “I promise… I can be better” she vowed.

“Alex… don’t make promises you can’t keep” Kara said as she looked into Alex’s eyes.

“We can” Kelly said as she stepped into the personal space “You are just as a part of this relationship as I am” she said.

Alex whimpered “Please Kara… don’t leave” she begged “I can’t see a life without you in it” she sobbed.

Kara lowered her head and sighed in defeat, letting out a frustrated groan Kara glared at her girlfriends “Okay fine… but…” she pointed at the 2 of them “If either of you go back on your promise, if either of you stop treating me like an equal member of this relationship… then I walk” she said.

Alex flung herself on Kara and sobbed heavily “I promise” she vowed as she clung to Kara.

“Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?” Kara asked herself as she clung hold of Alex tight, breaking down into tears as she held onto her girlfriends tight who were clinging to her like a lifeline.

Alex shook her head “You won’t… I swear you won’t regret it” she said.

They remained like that for a while until Alex’s lips found hers, Kara moaned into the kiss as Kelly pressed herself up against Kara’s back and began kissing and sucking on her neck, a moan erupting from Kara’s throat as Kelly’s tongue slid over the pulse point of Kara’s neck, Alex dropped to her knees and began unbuckling Kara’s jeans before tugging it down to her ankles along with her shorts.

Kara’s thick cock slamming against her cheek as her hands stroked the thick member, Kelly moved around and kneeled beside Alex, Alex’s tongue flicked over the thick mushroom head of Kara’s cock before her lips wrapped around it, slowly she started taking Kara’s cock deep into her mouth making a groan fall from Kara’s lips, her hands moving to Alex’s hair as her head leaned back and she moaned.

Kelly began sucking on Kara’s ball sack as Alex bobbed her head on Kara’s meat, a gag escaping Alex has she took Kara deep until Kara’s cock was hitting the back of her throat, Kelly moaned as she sucked greedily on Kara’s ball sack before she pulled away and took hold of Alex’s hair “Ohhh fuck… that’s it, take that fucking cock babe” Kelly purred as she bobbed Alex’s head along Kara’s thick meat.

Spit and drool dripping from Alex’s chin as she bobbed her head, making _‘Glugging’_ and _‘Gagging’_ noises as she took Kara deep, Kelly ripped Alex off and she gripped Kara’s spit covered cock and she took it deep into her mouth, Alex growled as she roughly grabbed Kelly’s hair and began aggressively bobbing it on Kara’s cock, Kara’s moans grew louder as Alex and Kelly continued to aggressively force each other to deepthroat her cock, it wasn’t the first time they had been rough and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last either.

Kara let out a high pitched mewl as her cock throbbed and shot thick white ropes of cum all over Kelly’s and Alex’s face, pumping her cock with her hands Kara prolonged her orgasm long enough to cover their faces and get her spunk in their hairs, Alex and Kelly made Kara watched as they cleaned each other, licking her cum off each other’s faces and Kara almost came at the sight but she held on.

Kara took control then, roughly grabbing Kelly by her arms Kara pointed to the table “Get naked and lay on the table” she growled, her dominant side taking over which never showed itself often, Kelly shivered as she nodded her head “Yes Miss” she whispered as she got undressed until she was naked and she lay on the table with her legs apart.

Kara then looked at Alex “You… naked and bend down, I want your face in her cunt!” she spat, Alex let out a shiver as she got undressed, Kara had a lot of pent up frustration because of recent events and Alex was more than happy to let her vent it, getting undressed Alex moved to Kelly’s side and she bent down, her lips inches from Kelly’s soaked pussy lips, suddenly she felt the sharp sting of Kara’s hand slapping her ass “Spread them” she demanded.

Alex whimpered as she obeyed, spreading her legs wide she flicked her tongue over Kelly’s clit making Kelly gasp in response, Kara roughly grabbed her hair and shoved her face against Kelly’s soaked pussy, Alex’s moans were muffled by her face being buried between Kelly’s legs, her tongue lapping away inside Kelly making Kelly moan loud as she clutched Alex’s hair.

Kara pressed the thick mushroom head of her cock against Alex’s pussy lips and she plunged inside her, Alex threw her head back and let out a loud cry, her insides clenching Kara’s cock tight as Kara plunged deep until she was buried all the way inside Alex, Alex moaned as she reached back and grabbed Kara’s hair, kissing her neck Alex was pushed face first into Kelly’s pussy, Kelly’s eyes rolled back as Alex ate her out hungrily.

Kara’s hips pistoned aggressively, her cock pounding inside Alex hard and fast making the table rock, Alex’s tongue was lapping away inside Kelly’s pussy as Kara’s cock pounded her soaked pussy, Alex’s eyes rolled back as she gripped Kelly’s hips, Kara keeping her face buried in Kelly’s pussy which muffled the moans and cries of ecstasy that came from Alex as Kara slammed her cock inside her.

Kelly was the first to hit her climax, arching back she let out a high pitched cry as she came hard, her body trembling as she rode out her orgasm as Alex took her juices into her mouth and swallowed it, moaning as she savored the taste before she let out a sharp cry as she arched back and came, Kara groaned as her cock throbbed and she blasted thick ropes of cum deep inside Alex.

Panting heavily Kara stripped off her clothes and lay on the couch, her cock still fully erect and ready for the next round, looking at Kelly; Kara gripped her cock “Get on!” she growled, Kelly purred at Kara’s growling demand and she straddled Kara’s lap, Alex whimpered as she watched from the table as Kelly ground her soaked pussy lips against Kara’s throbbing erection, lifting up Kelly felt the thick mushroom head pressing against her pussy and she dropped down and she impaled herself on her cock, Kara arched back as her hands rested on Kelly’s hips before she turned to Alex “Come here, I want that pussy on my face!” she said.

Alex got onto the couch and she hovered her pussy inches from Kara’s waiting mouth, slowly she lowered herself down and Kara’s head surged up and she began eating at Alex’s pussy hungrily, her tongue lapping away aggressively inside Alex making her cry out in ecstasy as she gripped Kara’s hair tight, Kelly bounced on Kara’s cock as she watched Alex getting eaten out by Kara, Alex, Kara and Kelly made loved and fucked the whole night, Kara made sure to give Kelly and Alex equal attention as she fucked them hard and fast until they were full of her hot spunk.

The 3 of them passed out from exhaustion in bed that night.

The following morning:

Alex woke up and found Kelly fast asleep but Kara was no where to be seen, fear and panic ran through her as she climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs when she spotted Kara on the couch looking in deep thought, Alex smiled sadly because she knew Kara was still questioning her place in the relationship, Alex felt the guilt weighing heavier on her as she walked into the room and kneeled beside her “Hey” she gently called.

Kara turned to her with her eyes red from the tears she had cried “Hey” she greeted with a smile though it was forced.

Alex took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze “I promise Kara… I will never take you for granted and I swear that you are an equal” she said “I’m sorry for not… seeing how I was making you feel” she said.

Kara sighed heavily “It’s not just your fault… it’s mine too” she said “I didn’t speak up… I just kept it bottled up” she said.

Alex nodded her head with a loving smile “I think you and I need to communicate a lot more” she said.

Kara giggled as she let her tears fall, turning to Alex as her lips quivered Kara choked on a sob “I was so scared you didn’t love me anymore” she sobbed.

Alex shook her head “Don’t ever think that… I love you with all my heart” she whispered “Nobody could ever take your place” she said.

“Promise?” Kara asked.

“I promise… it’s one of the reasons I made the arrangements for Hawaii, to give us a chance to reconnect” Alex admitted “I am so sorry for neglecting you Kara and I vow I will never do it again” she said.

“Okay… and I promise to communicate how I am feeling” Kara vowed as she squeezed Alex’s hand.

Alex smiled as she kissed Kara again “Now… on, lets get you back up to bed” she said.

Alex never broke her promise… she showed Kara all the love she had as did Kelly.

And Kara… with the help of her therapist she learned to communicate her feelings.

Kara, Alex and Kelly spent the rest of their lives together, happy and bathed in the glow of their love and their growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please post your comments, I really want to hear from you.


End file.
